Lek'tzr
The Lek'tzr are a primarilly insectoid Xernian race. They are known to be one of if not the least violent of the Xernian races, instead focusing their efforts towards forging a civilization. They are composed of Xernian counterparts of the Qiraji and Nerubians. Old Kingdom The first sign of the Lek'tzr in Xernian history describes them having been at war with the Namelss and Bone Spectres, all of which were locked in a brutal war to sieze Xernes for themselves. The Lek'tzr, at this stage in their evolution, were a hive mind species and were incapable of independant thought. This became their primary weakness, and caused their downfall in the war. As the weakest of the three factions, they sealed themselves away behind the strong gates of their land, living in complete isolation for several years. During this time they lost their hive mind trait and became capable of independant thought. The most superior-willed Lek'tzr of each strain grew expontentially in power and lead their strains individually. The strains eventually fought each other. This period in Lek'tzr history is when the prophet strain emerged. The first strain capable of verbal communication, and the strongest and most superior strain, the prophet strain re-unified the Lek'tzr under one empire and rebuilt it. Each prophet was seen as the pinnacle of Lek'tzr evolution; both mentally and physically. They were known to be extremely few, with about only five prophets living in recorded Lek'tzr history within the Old Kingdom. Each prophet was a giant, beetle-like organism of incredible strength, mystical prowess, intelligence, and willpower. They were considered to be the best traits in every Lek'tzr unlocked and utilized to their fullest potential. These five prophets formed a council with which they lead their people and ultimately reforged the Lek'tzr. The reforged Lek'tzr cast open their gates and explored the world they had abandoned so many years ago. They discovered that the Nameless had won the war that had nearly destroyed them, and that the Bone Spectres had been enthralled. The Lek'tzr, eager to forge their place within the world, began expanding and preparing for war with the new alliance of their ancient enemies. When the Lek'tzr finally struck, it was in surprise. No Nameless or Bone Spectres had seen Lek'tzr out of their wall since their gates were sealed. Still, the alliance was strong enough that the Lek'tzr failed to shatter it. Defeated again, the prophet strain came forward and negotiated. They became another thrall in the alliance, serving as a swarm force and shock troopers for the newly created war machine; united in service of a singular, mysterious master. Later in time, several beings from Azeroth would arrive in Xernes. They proceeded to muster any power they could and their collective efforts crumbled the alliance. The Azerothians killed every member of the prophet strain. Defeated, the Lek'tzr sealed themselves away once more. The drone, warrior, worker, and acolyte strains were the only remenants of the Lek'tzr. New Kingdom Once the Lek'tzr had sealed themselves away, one of their strains underwent massive change in account of the loss of the prophet strain, which could not be detected as viable within the genes of any remaining Lek'tzr, making the Universal Mind the only being capable of restoring the strain. The acolyte strain instead took dominance of the Lek'tzr, having become newly capable of independant speech. Communicating amongst themselves and the other strains, the acolytes had decided to venture beyond the mountain range lying behind the walls of their kingdom. On the other side they discovered a vast desert, with a river running through, surrounded by lush, fertile soil. The Lek'tzr set to work and founded villages and cities, placing their capital behind a dam. Azerothians would observe their city as a crude parody of Ramkahen, located in Uldum. Indeed, their newly settled territory was a near exact mirror of Uldum as it naturally occured prior to the Titans having built their structures on it. Having founded the New Kingdom, they set to work on civilizing the Lek'tzr once and for all. The acolyte strains created a culture primarilly based on religious devotion to one of four ancient constructs left within the New Kingdom by an unknown force. Although each of the constructs was completely inactive and incapable of any function, the acolytes had divided into four castes devoted to these constructs. Winged acolytes, a rarity within their culture, was considered to be a sign of greatness, and as such, these acolytes and generations of Lek'tzr created by them often became of royal descent as well as generally gaining some knowledge of priesthood. The other strains had united under the leadership of the acolytes as the dominant strain. The warrior strain moved to the New Kingdom where they served as guards and soldiers to the now civilized Lek'tzr. The drones and workers submitted to the rule of the acolytes and elected to stay within the Old Kingdom, which they maintained and converted completely to a hive-like structure. The New Kingdom was flourishing, until the remenants of the Nameless returned. Averius, an extremely powerful nameless whom was believed at the time to be the last of his kind, had attempted to enthrall the Lek'tzr once again. The Lek'tzr refused his request and had attempted to destroy Averius. Their attempts failed, and Averius proceeded to gradually crumble their civilization. His attempts to destroy the Lek'tzr were thwarted when Vathirumus intervened and had defeated Averius by unknown means. Present Day Gorgonnash's interference with Xernes has driven the remaining Lek'tzr into hiding. It is unknown to the majority of the Xernian populace where they are or what they are doing. The gates of the Old Kingdom are sealed shut, and the New Kingdom's land is deserted. The only remaining Lek'tzr likely gather behind the gates of the Old Kingdom, taking shelter in the massive cavernous hive of the drones and workers, hiding beneath the sands of their crumbled civilization. Category:Species